


[Podfic] too much to believe (too much to deny)

by Hananobira



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has always known what the name on her wrist means; Gansey has always wondered about his. Ronan keeps his hidden, Adam doesn't need to, and Noah's is altogether a mystery. But they all come together in the end, anyway.</p><p>A soulmate AU in which definitions are flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] too much to believe (too much to deny)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [too much to believe (too much to deny)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850905) by [blindmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindmadness/pseuds/blindmadness). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to blindmadness for permission to record their podfic, and to Jinjurly and Paraka for hosting!

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850905?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_66716740)  
Length: 00:21:38

Paraka: [MP3 (30MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Too%20Much%20To%20Believe.mp3) or [M4B (20 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Too%20Much%20To%20Believe.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/too-much-to-believe-too-much-to-deny)


End file.
